A power storage management system acquires a state quantity of a power storage cell and collects information related to the acquired state quantity in order to monitor and control a state of the power storage cell. The information related to the state quantity is signal-transmitted from an information acquisition unit to an information collection unit through communication. For example, technologies disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2 may be used when information is collected through communication. PTL 1 discloses a communication scheme using radio. Communication by wire is generally used as a communication scheme. PTL 2 discloses a technology for setting communication timing with a subsequent slave unit each time a master unit communicates with a slave unit.